halofandomcom-20200222-history
Lucy Forge
Halo: Smoke and Shadow, Chapter 5 |hair=Dark Brown |eyes= |weapons= |equipment=Active camouflage |vehicles=*Hakon *Ace of Spades |era=*Human-Covenant war *Post War *The Reclamation |affiliation=None |rank=Captain }} Lucy Orion Forge, known more commonly as Rion and referred to by her father as Lucy O and Loose, was a human salvage dealer. She was the daughter of John Forge, a UNSC marine who died during the Battle of Shield 0459. Biography Childhood Rion grew up in Chicago on Earth with her mother. As a child she had a strong relationship with her father and Aunt Jillian. She was aware of strain in her parent's marriage, even before she was born, and wondered if her mother envied the attention her father gave her. Rion also had a close relationship with her grandfather, who was former marine fighting the insurrection. At the age of five her Father was commissioned to the UNSC Spirit of FireHalo: Smoke and Shadow, Chapter 4 . She witnessed her aunt being sexually harassed and then physically assaulted by a drunken lieutenant who was in turn seen off by her father''Halo: Smoke and Shadow, Chapter 1. The last time Rion saw her father they played a card game during which Rion gave him a lucky ace to keep up his sleeveHalo: Smoke and Shadow, Chapter 7. Rion and her family were told that the ''Spirit of Fire was lost with all hands however her Grandfather heard though military contacts that the designation was changed from Missing-In-Action to Lost-With-All-Hands to give families closure>. At the age of eighteen her Grandfather died in a hospice after suffering with Boren's Syndrome cause by the effects of war. His last words were "I Know he's out there. My boy is out there. You find him and bring him home. Do what the rest of us couldn't". Immediately after his death Rion sought to join the UNSC to continue her father's and grandfather's legacy but instead wound up in a bar where she met a crew of salvagers who's captain, Bjorn Birger, convinced her to join them on their cargo ship the Hakon. Adulthood As a young adult Rion began her career as a salvager aboard the Hakon under Bjorn . Aboard the Hakon Rion found herself salvaging in warzones and other situations exposing her to various risks such as starvation, torture and betrayal. Rion was responsible for the death or murder of at least two crew members. On her twenty fourth birthday she killed Sorely in a fight in the cargo bay while other crew members placed bets. It was during the fight with Sorely that Rion first encountered Cade, a former marine, they would cycle between friendship, romance and falling out. Following the death off Bjorn, Unn Birger became captain but passed down command of the Hakon to Rion. Not long after Unn, who had mentored Rion died of natural causes. As captain, Rion had a member of the crew ejected out of the airlock in order to maintain the respect and control of the crew. In 2550 Rion became captain of a Mariner-class transport ship which she heavily customised and named the Ace of Spades for luck and in memory of her father. Rion would trade with a Kig-Yar by the name of Nor Fell, owner of a clearinghouse on Venezia. In 2555 while at a bazzar on Aleria, sister and brother duo Lessa and Niko attempted to hustle Rion, who caught them in the act and offered them a job aboard the Ace of Spades. The Search for the Sprit of Fire In January 2557 Nor put Rion in touch with Rouse, owner of the bar Tiny Birds in New Tyne. Rouse informed Rion of a potential salvage target on Eiro, the moon of Chi Rho. Upon arrival Rion discovered that the wreckage was that of the UNSC Roman Blue, a ship destroyed some 22 years before at the Battle of Chi Rho. Inside Rion headed to the Captain's Quarters where she accessed the logs of William Webb. In a log dated 10 March 2531 he referred to a log buoy from the Spirit of Fire that Terrence Hood was supposed to retrieve and suggested that it may have been picked up by a Covenant Destroyer the Radiant Perception at the Battle of ArcadiaHalo: Smoke and Shadow, Chapter 2. Immediately after watching the message heavy ordnance bombarded the wreckage, Rion escaped just in time to see it destroyed by a concentrated plasma beam from an unknown ship''Halo: Smoke and Shadow, Chapter 3. After being picked up by her crew, Rion told them of what happened to her father and her discovery aboard the ''Roman Blue. The crew agreed to assist her in tracking down the Radiant Perception and the buoy. The timely destruction of the Roman Blue made Rion suspect that their ship had been tagged which Niko and Cade found in the aft landing-gear well, unknown to Rion, one of her crew was also in direct contact with ONI''Halo: Smoke and Shadow, Chapter 6. Rion contacted Nor who informed her that the ''Radiant Perception crashed on Laconia in 2531 and had remained undisturbed due to rumors of an infestation of Hunters. Appearances *''Halo: Smoke and Shadow'' *''Halo: Renegades'' Sources Category:Humans (Characters)